Zapped Pony
por decision unanime en una votacion, haremos la secuela de Un fic entre todos: La vida en Equestria, esta se titula Un fic entre todos: Zapped Pony esta centrada en un telefono capaz de controlar el universo, como Zapped pero 100% mejor bien mismas reglas que el anterior, te dan el capitulo, escribes, le sedes a otro y asi sigue hasta que esto termine ok? yo Pablo hare el prologo, y para que vean el poder del telefono hare el capitulo 1 tambien, EMPEZEMOS Pero primero... Quiero explicarles, este fic sera reescrito, talves les estaba gustando lo que habia hasta ahora, pero a mi no me gustaba, la historia no estaba desarrollandose bien, quiero que esta historia sea buena como la anterior, y si ocurria algo otro autor tenia el remedio, pero aqui la cosa salio mal y no se podia reparar, tranquilos no restringo su libertad de expresion, solo me aseguro de que sea bien dirigida para que esta historia tenga un principio, desarrollo, conflicto, desenlace y final bien hechos, veran que quedara mejor para todos. Pablo.batallan.9 (discusión) 02:50 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Prologo en un cuarto oscuro, Sunrise esta mirando atentamente su celular, que esta descargando algo *'Sunrise:' 95%, ¡96%! *'Spike:' y enciende la luz Sunrise a cenar *'Sunrise:' a eso voy dos caminan por el pasillo y Sunrise no aparta la vista de su telefono *'Spike:' que estas haciendo *'Sunrise:' estoy por llegar a las 100 aplicaciones descargadas. *'Spike:' 100? #silba# son muchas *'Sunrise:' si que lo son *'Twilight:' son muchas e inutiles *'Sunrise:' no son inutiles, si lo fueran no las harian, mira los juegos, si tengo que esperar y me aburro, o el Smart Remote, cuando no encuentre el control de mi televisor, o la que te dice el clima, como sabremos si llovera sin el, o esta... nose que es pero tambien es util #vibra# ¡lo logre! ¡100 aplicaciones! algo que nadie ha hecho. sale de la cocina con una olla abierta *'Twilight:' deberias ser un pony normal y dejar tu telefono almenos un dia. *'Sunrise:' dejar mi telefono? jamas! practicamente tengo toda mi vida aqui y si algo le pasa... se tropieza y su celular cae dentro de la olla de Spike ensuciandose y dañandose con agua *'Sunrise:' no no no no saca con magia la luz titila, aun sirve hay que salvarlo. *'Spike:' tranquilo se que hacer toma el celular y le sopla fuego, no lo quema pero unas particulas misteriosas se filtran en el, pero antes de continuar Sun se lo quita de un golpe lo que lo saca volando a la sala del trono donde al ponerse al centro de algun modo activa el arcoiris que lanza el castillo al juntarse las mane, lo que lo lanza fuera del cstillo, deslizandose por las paredes exteriores (y parece absorver algo) y cayendo sobre el pasto, ahi sale Sun y lo toma con sus cascos *'Sunrise:' oh gracias a los padres celestiales esta bien, pero sin bateria, lo cargare y estara bien. esa noche Sun lo conecta y deja que cargue sobre un tazon de arroz, pero mientras carga emite unos misteriosos rayos electricos del color del cuero de las mane Capitulo 1, Pablo.batallan.9: Cierto Celular Cingular (se que el titulo esta mal escrito pero queria dar un toque) la mañana siguiente, Sunrise despierta con la alarma de su telefono, al despertar revisa si esta bien *'Sunrise:' bien, la fecha y hora correctas, nada se borro y tengo las 100 aplicaciones, bien parece que no le paso nada malo. *'Twilight:' buen dia Sunrise, se salvo tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' si, se salvo sin problemas, solo que... debo ajustar un poco la hora unos... 10 segundos la hora y Twilight regresa a la puerta *'Twilight:' buen dia Sunrise, se salvo tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' eh, si ya me preguntaste *'Twilight:' ah si? *'Sunrise:' si, creo que hare algo alocado y cambiare el idioma a... potrugues ajusta *'Twilight:' spike ainda está dormindo por isso vou-almoço o que você quer? *'Sunrise:' no creo que lo cambiare a... frisonses ajusta *'Twilight:' petit-déjeuner, je me souviens quand je étais une pouliche et maman m'a appris à préparer un œuf *'Sunrise:' o talvez... mejor a... canterlan ajusta *'Twilight:' puc preparar ous d'esmorzar si tu vols *'Sunrise:' porque tienen esponiol esponia, que tiene de diferente ajusta *'Twilight:' #con la voz que tiene en doblaje españa# vale vale, no respondas, hare huevos va *'Sunrise:' mejor lo dejo en idioma normal ajusta decias algo Twilight? levanta probemos si las apps funcionan bien. se sienta en la cocina mientras Twiight prepara los huevos *'Sunrise:' probemos la... vela virtual *'Twilight:' #finge toser# aplicacion inutil *'Sunrise:' te escuche, bien vamos a encenderla la enciende sopla por el microfono y se apaga, pero de algun modo la hornalla de Twilight tambien se apaga, asi que ella lo vuelve a encender, pero todo se repite otravez *'Twilight:' que extraño enciende pero se vuelve a apagar Sun que le pasa a la hornalla. *'Sunrise:' no tengo idea, probare la aplicacion de bolas atraidas por gravedad. *'Twilight:' no te das cuenta de que esas cosas si son... hablaba Sunrise inclina su telefono y todo en la cocina se mueve y cae sobre la pared, incluyendo a Twilight que incluso se para y camina sobre la pared *'Sunrise:' intentemos apagar la gravedad aprieta el boton todo en la cocina empieza a flotar *'Twiliight:' Sunrise! *'Sunrise:' oye como vuelas sin alas *'Twilight:' no lo se, es tu telefono algo le hace a la cocina gravedad vuelve *'Sunrise:' sera que puede controlar el mundo? solo hay una forma de confirmarlo inclina su telefono en varias direcciones y lo sacude, en un momento lo inlclina y Twilight cae sobre la pared y es aplastada por el horno, la silla y sus huevos que queman su cara *'Sunrise:' ya te salvo arregla probemos las demas, ven conmigo dos salen afuera veamos, la del clima, sera que puedo... ajusta el clima, lo pone soleado, lluvioso, neblina y cambia la temperatura a frio *'Twilight:' *temblando* m-m-m-m-uy heladoooooo calor *'Twilight:' el suelo*acalorada* que calor hace devuelve al nublado que estaba al comienzo *'Twilight:' acerca a el no deberias meterte con los pegasos. *'Sunrise:' que hace el smart remote pausa y todos se congelan ay carajo! reversa y todos van marcha atras *'Twilight:' sosagep sol noc etretem sairebed on aleja hacia atras *'Sunrise:' volvamos al tiempo real ajusta probemos otra, elige tu presiona el celu editor de fotos perfecto, probemos... una imagen tuya, intentemos ajustar los colores. lo ajusta la Twilight real cambia de color y se vuelve roja *'Twilight:' mi morado anochecer! la mira asi lo decia mi mama, devuelvelo como estaba. *'Sunrise:' como digas. *'Twilight:' a su color real y un rato despues sus patas traseras desaparecen que esta... cae Sunrise! *'Sunrise:' no me pude resistir. las devuelve *'Twilight:' Sun esto es serio, tu telefono puede controlar el universo, hay que protegerlo antes de que caiga en cascos equivocados, o peor... en manos equivocadas, son habiles. *'Sunrise:' si todos obedecieran a las princesas el mundo seria como la tercer generacion: aburridisimo, por eso mi pueblo lucho con sangre y sudor. *'Twilight:' Sun porfavor dame el telefono antes de que... boca se desprende se su cuerpo que haces ahora. *'Sunrise:' salvo al mundo de los aburridos como tu la come como fideo no sabia que usabas humectante labial, aunque admito que le da buen sabor. *'Twilight:' mjm mmm jjmjm *'Sunrise:' que dices no te entiendo *'Twilight:' el hocico de Sun con magia' '¡devuelveme mi boca! *'Sunrise:' quitamela primero teleransporta su boca y la saca no debi darle esas clases. *'Twilight:' escupe porque tus jugos gastricos saben a jamon. *'Sunrise:' un gesto de nose como sabes que gusto tiene el jamon. *'Twilight:' no te gustara la respuesta pone la boca como un stiker y se va *'Sunrise:' su telefono esto va a estar bueno. juega con su juguete telefono, mientras Twilight hacia sus responsabilidades *'Twilight:' escribe informe de avances: en las ultimas 4 semanas he notado que el ingreso promedio de la zona rural del reino era de unos 120 bits a la semana, muy por debajo del... ''sus patas traseras ... promedio... *hace caras raras* ''del salario que gana el pony... ''ya regreso se habia ido al baño y cuando sale se topa de sorpresa con Sunrise *'Sunrise:' enserio querias ir cierto? *'Twilight:' Sunrise que estas haciendo *'Sunrise:' su telefono con seis medidores en el la pregunta es si tu estas un medidor hambrienta? *'Twilight:' estomago ruge si tengo, bastante a la cocina que haces aqui dime, no estabas probando tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' lo hice, cambie el relieve, cambie la voz de los ponis, viaje en el tiempo cambiando la fecha, fui a otras partes del mundo con el Maps y descubri 2 cosas; apps como la camara o las llamadas y mensajes no hacen nada y cuando apago el telefono todo lo que hice desaparece, asi que debo suponer que si se queda sin bateria pasara lo mismo, y pasara un tiempo hasta que eso pase, pero algunas funciones necesitaban de un... conejillo de indias. *'Twilight:' que quieres decir de comer un sandwich Sun mueve un medidor que raro, derepente perdi el apetito... Sun *'Sunrise:' bien, con un truco de los Sims puedo controlar las necesidades: vejiga, higiene, diversion, social, energia y hambre, mira lo que pasa cuando bajo energia. *'Twilight:' *somnolienta* osea que tambien puedes #bosteza# controlarme, y tu hiciste que vaya al baño y coma algo? *'Sunrise:' eso si basicamente la nada Twilight se desmaya sobre el piso y se duerme, Sunrise le pone una covija} [en un momento mientras Twilight duerme, sus alas empiezan a aletear y ella vuela dormida por todo el castillo, luego se detiene y se despierta *'Twilight:' que esta pasando ¡Sunrise Shimmer! *'Sunrise:' jajaja creo que eres una voladora sonambula. *'Twilight:' aterriza se que tu estas detras de esto *'Sunrise:' enserio crees que haria eso con decir su telefono "vuela"? decir eso Twilight empieza a volar otravez *'Sunrise:' esta bien si fui yo, el entrenador de perros ahora controla ponis y no solo a los corceles. *'Twilight:' enserio? tu diririgiendo a la princesa real? Sunrise porfavor, yo nunca... *'Sunrise:' "salta por la ventana" {Twilight involuntariamente se lanza, unos segundos despues entra por el balcon] *'Twilight:' porfavor Sunrise, deja de dirigirme de esa... *'Sunrise:' algo a su telefono *'Twilight:' a afixiarse Sun que hiciste ahora. *'Sunrise:' hice que dejaras de respirar. *'Twilight:' Sun.... me mata... ras... iras a... la... carcel *'Sunrise:' tranquila me encargo el lector de voz y dice algo *'Twilight:' recupera que hiciste. *'Sunrise:' elimine la necesidad de respirar, ya nadie tendra que inalar y exalar para vivir, denada. *'Twilight:' Sun porque tienes que hacer estas cosas. *'Sunrise:' bueno desde que sin razon alguna me proihibiste ir al mundo humano esto es todo lo que se me ocurre hacer en este aburrido pueblito. *'Twilight:' quita el telefono y abre el lector de voz me toca a mi *'Lector de voz:' ¿que quiere hacer? *'Twilight:' devuelve la necesidad de respirar y la habilidad a mi =a Sunrise= sera mejor que me lo quede en caso de que hagas algo mal. *'Sunrise:' nono, hagamoslo justo una moneda cara me la quedo cruz te la quedas lanza oh si! me la quedo. *'Twilight:' un segundo, como se que no es falsa o tiene algo. *'Sunrise:' es de un bit cantermarqueño, nosotros inventamos el dinero, no podria hacer algo asi. *'Twilight:' esta bien, te lo quedaras es lo justo va *'Sunrise:' *sonrie* para estas cosas te sirve ver el programa de David Rees {Sunrise seguia jugando con su celu haciendole cosas a Twilight] *'Sunrise:' ok vamos a probar esta aplicacion de emoticones. Twilight *'Twilight:' Sunrise podrias dejar de usar tu telefono conmigo, esto me hace sentir muy... presiona algo feliz de esto. *'Sunrise:' que dices? *'Twilight:' *alegre* que estoy feliz, es muy divertido lo que haces *'Sunrise:' asi que esto controla emociones presiona *'Twilight:' *triste* sun, soy tu amiga, no puedes hacerme esto a mi presiona su celu *enojada* me irrita que hagas esto! no puedes jugar con las emociones de los ponis asi. *'Sunrise:' claro que puedo, tengo el telefono presiona *'Twilight:' *enamorada* un pony como tu seguro no me haria daño cierto? #rapido# cambiame porfavor *'Sunrise:' esta bien cambia la emocion *'Twilight:' a llorar ahora estoy enverdad triste llorando *'Sunrise:' tranquila, el efecto pasara en unos minutos. Bueno ire a trotar. *'Twilight:' limpia una lagrima tu trotas? *'Sunrise:' lunes y miercoles, salgo a hacer ejercicio hasta desmayarme y despertar al hospital, y para evitar problemas me llevare el celu conmigo {se va] *'Twilight:' no me tienes confianza #solloza# ire a comer helado momento despues Sunrise llega al Sugarcube corner *'Sunrise:' llegue al Sugarcube, es nuevo record personal, bueno me detendre y comere una larga fila *'Sunrise:' me desare de esto con mi... en donde esta mi... ¡perdi mi telefono! Se me debio caer, debo encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde. *'TV:' ya viene Control de multitudes, en Natgeo. *'Sunrise:' nah creo que puede esperar sienta Capitulo 2, Rarisweti: La música invade el cuerpo ''Mientras tanto... *'Melody Music ♬': ♬ When Im not with you I lose my mind.Give me a sigh, hit me baby one more time! ♬ ¡Como amo esa canción! (Pisa el teléfono de Sunrise) ¿ha? ¿Qué es esto? (Lo levita) mmm parece ser un tipo de reproductor de música avanzado.....¡¡¡MI SUEÑO AL FIN SE CUMPLIO!! ¡Gracias Celestia! (Se va) *'Flower Belle': ¡¡Espérame hermana!! *'Kura': ¡¡A mi igual!! *'Melody': Shhh que la que las esta cuidando ¡soy yo! (Después...) *'Sunrise': ...Y cuando llegue, ¡el celular ya no estaba! *'Twilight': ¡¡¡SUNRIE SHIMMER!! ¡¡COMO PUDISTE PERDER UN APARATO TAN PODEROZO!! *'Sunrise': No queria perder mi programa favorito *'Twilight': Pues por eso, ¡Ya no tienes el celular! Solo imagínate ¡¿Como utilizarían un teléfono que podría acabar con el mundo entero?! (Mientras...) *'Melody': Veamos si puedo escuchar música por este extraño aparato... *'Kura': (susurro) Te apuesto una bolsa de chocolates a que no sepa controlarlo... *'Flower': (susurro) Acepto (Melody encuentra una canción, la cual le llamo la atención y reprodujo. Pero no supo que en una de las tantas aplicaciones de Sunrise, se encontraba una foto suya abierta...) *'Sunrise': Mmmm, veamos, si yo fuera un teléfono con poderes mágicos donde estaría... *'Twilight': Sunrise, no creo que eso vaya a- *'Sunrise': ♬ When a man loves a woman, Can't keep his mind on nothin' else, He's trede the world for a good thing he's found ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡¡¿¿¿Q-QUE???!!! *'Melody': Meh, muy cursi...(cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ So throw your hands in the air,come on let's make this count, it's only you and me, nevermind this count, do the way you do it, do it like nobody's around ♬ *'Twilight': ¡¡¿¿Ahora me dices que hacer??!! *'Melody': Ese cuarteto...¡¡¡LO ODIO!!! >:c (cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡PARA!! ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!! *'Melody': Muy vieja...(cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights, I think about you, every momento everyday of my life, You're on my mind all the time it's true ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡SUNRISE, BASTA!! ¡¡Sabes lo que Stalker la loca me aria si se entera sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi!! *'Melody': ¡¿Que solo contiene canciones románticas esta cosa?! *'Kura': Oh Oh ¿puedo utilizarla un momento? *'Melody': Ok (se lo da) *'Kura': A ver (escribe una canción)...pongo buscar...¡y ya! *'Sunrise': ♬ Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande ¡es realmente sorprendente! ♬ *'Twilight': ¡¡¿¿QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO DEMENTE??!! *'Flower': Oye, eso no es nado cool, (le quita el celular) mira y aprende *'Sunrise': (como si tocara una guitarra, como este tipo) *'Twilight': Ahora si tendré que llevarte a un psicólogo... *'Potrilla': ¡Papi,papi! ¡Quiero ver al mimo! *'Poni': Sally no es un mimo, es un loco *'Potrilla': Pero la princesa Twilight lo esta viendo costruccion Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Fics entre todos Categoría:Fan-Fics Alocados c: